


Because Love is not that Simple

by uritaeyeon



Series: Murata Anna AU [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Yagi Shizusumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Kashima Hiiragi, Infidelity, M/M, Murata Anna AU, Omega Satou Mafuyu, Omegaverse, my oc honda kei and ugetsu are mentioned, shizusumi centric, tw cheating, uenoyama is mentioned, yuki is mentioned - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Shizusumi dan kisah cinta pertamanya; tidak diawali dengan sederhana, pun diakhiri dengan cara yang menyakitkan.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Yagi Shizusumi & Satou Mafuyu
Series: Murata Anna AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921597
Kudos: 6





	Because Love is not that Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.

Yagi Shizusumi mencintai Kashima Hiiragi.

Tidak tahu tepatnya mulai kapan, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Shizusumi sadar bahwa dia rela melakukan apapun untuk Hiiragi—asal Hiiragi bahagia.

Mungkin sejak sekolah menengah? Atau sejak awal SMA? Atau malah sejak kecil?

Shizusumi bermain drum pun gara-gara Hiiragi mengajaknya, katanya ‘Yuki ingin membuat sebuah _band’._ Alhasil Shizusumi keluar dari ekskul olahraganya dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain musik. Awalnya dia bingung ingin mengisi posisi apa, pun sama sekali belum pernah bermain alat musik. Alat musik di rumahnya hanya _recorder_ , itu juga karena setiap anak SD wajib memiliki _recorder_ untuk pelajaran seni. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi.

Yuki mengajarinya bermain gitar, namun belum ada satu bulan dia menyerah. ‘Gitar bukan untukku,’ katanya. Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama ketika Yuki mengajarinya bermain _keyboard_. Ingin mengisi posisi _bassist_ pun tidak bisa karena itu sudah diisi oleh Hiiragi. Alhasil, dia berakhir mengisi posisi _drummer_. Dan secara mengejutkannya, Shizusumi menikmati ini.

Berada di satu _band_ bersama Yuki dan Hiiragi semakin membuatnya dihantam kenyataan bahwa ‘Yoshida Yuki’ memanglah pusat dari mereka berempat. Sedikit-sedikit Hiiragi akan mendekati Yuki, bertanya mengenai pendapat sang pemuda tentang permainan basnya, atau apakah nada yang dia mainkan enak di telinga Yuki, atau sesederhana ‘Yuki, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Aku lapar nih’.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Shizusumi cemburu melihat semuanya. Sebagai orang luar, sejak dulu dia selalu melihat bahwa Mafuyu dan Hiiragi hanya berputar di sekitar Yuki saja—dan dirinya mau tak mau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bertiga sudah mengenal satu sama lain lebih dulu selama setahun, sebelum akhirnya Shizusumi pindah ke perumahan mereka dan disekolahkan di taman kanak-kanak yang sama. Dia ingat betul bahwa Yuki yang mengajaknya berteman.

Awalnya dia pikir pertemanan ini hanya pertemanan biasa seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

Tapi ternyata mereka berempat berbeda. Yuki seperti matahari, seperti pemimpin yang menarik mereka bertiga untuk ikut dan jalan bersamanya. Yuki adalah alfa yang sempurna, Shizusumi yang alfa pun mengakui itu. Auranya benar-benar membuatmu tunduk dan submisif secara tanpa sadar, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan itu bukan aura yang membuatmu merasa takut dan terancam. Yoshida Yuki juga adalah salah satu dari sekian alfa tidak kurang ajar yang pernah Shizusumi temui dalam hidupnya. Wajar Mafuyu yang omega memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada pemuda itu. Apalagi mereka pasangan yang sempurna, alfa dan omega—pasangan yang memang ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain. Sejak mereka menginjak pubertas, dia selalu bisa mencium bau feromon Yuki yang menyelimuti Mafuyu—jelas mengerti maksudnya apa.

Sebenarnya Shizusumi tidak terlalu mengerti apakah gender kedua mereka ini memengaruhi hubungan mereka secara keseluruhan; Yuki sebagai alfa, Mafuyu sebagai omega, Hiiragi sebagai beta, dan dia sendiri sebagai alfa. Semakin hari Yuki dan Mafuyu semakin mengisolasi diri mereka sendiri di dunia kecil yang mereka buat. Bahkan ketika suatu hari mereka tidak masuk sekolah lalu ketika muncul tahu-tahu Yuki dan Mafuyu berbagi bau feromon yang sama, Shizusumi masih berpikir apakah sebuah persahabatan bisa benar-benar berjalan tanpa terpengaruhi oleh hubungan internal seseorang dengan seseorang lainnya.

Pada akhirnya, dia masih diam-diam bersyukur karena pasangan alfa-omega itu masih ‘mengingat’ bahwa mereka bukan hanya berdua saja di dunia ini.

Sejujurnya, sejak sekolah dasar, Shizusumi sudah merasa seperti orang luar. Ketika Yuki menghabiskan waktu dengan Mafuyu lebih banyak, dia akhirnya menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dengan Hiiragi pula. Sedangkan terkadang Hiiragi masih bisa diperbolehkan ‘masuk’ ke dalam dunia Yuki dan Mafuyu, Shizusumi memilih untuk tetap diam di dunianya sendiri dan mengamati.

Ketika mereka hanya berdua, terkadang ada saja cerita soal Yuki yang keluar dari bibir orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Yuki inilah, Yuki itulah, sampai-sampai Shizusumi berpikir bahwa oh, Kashima Hiiragi _mungkin_ menyukai Yoshida Yuki—yang jelas-jelas saling mencintai dengan Satou Mafuyu. Hiiragi yang beta tidak bisa mencium bau feromon orang lain, pun memiliki bau feromon. Tapi, bagi beberapa alfa dan omega yang kenal dengan mereka berdua, tahu bahwa sepasang anak berusia lima belas tahun telah melakukan hal-hal yang hanya seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, terlebih ketika mereka menyadari tengkuk Mafuyu tak lagi mulus tanpa luka.

Shizusumi merasa kasihan. Kalau Hiiragi adalah alfa seperti dirinya atau seorang omega, mungkin dia bisa lebih menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tak punya kesempatan. Perasaan Yuki dan Mafuyu terpampang jelas pada bau mereka berdua yang senantiasa berubah-ubah mengikuti perasaan dan emosi.

Atau mungkin dia memang tahu tapi memilih untuk memendamnya dalam-dalam. Toh Kashima Hiiragi itu adalah orang yang peka terhadap sekitarnya.

Kecurigaannya itu terbukti ketika dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Mafuyu dan Hiiragi yang terjadi di ruang kelas yang kosong hanya dua bulan setelah Yuki dan Mafuyu secara tidak langsung mendeklarasikan diri sebagai _mate_. Saat itu Yuki pergi duluan membeli sesuatu ke minimarket terdekat, sedangkan dirinya yang bosan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan kelas mereka yang sedang dibersihkan oleh kedua temannya.

Di sana dia mendengar mereka yang sedang mengobrol, terlihat membicarakan seseorang walau entah siapa.

_“Dia keren tahu, ah jantungku tidak bisa tenang kalau aku berada di dekatnya.”_

_“Kenapa tidak Hiiragi nyatakan saja? Siapa tahu dia juga suka?”_

_“Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya dia menyukai orang lain, dan aku tahu siapa itu. Aku tidak mau ambil risiko.”_

_“‘Kan belum tahu kalau belum dicoba.”_

Shizusumi hanya tersenyum miring. Sudah jelas Hiiragi menyukai siapa, sudah jelas pula kenapa dia tak berniat menyatakannya.

Lalu ketika Shizusumi hendak berbalik dan memilih menunggu Yuki di luar, pemuda itu mendengar,

_“Shizu. Aku suka Shizu.”_

_“Oh, Shizu-chan. Sudah kuduga.”_

Ingin sekali anak itu tertawa. Hiiragi sampai harus memakai dirinya supaya Mafuyu yang tidak peka itu tidak mengetahui soal dirinya yang menaksir Yoshida Yuki. Dia tahu kenapa Yuki begitu popular, dia memiliki kualifikasi sebagai tipe-tipe orang yang akan membuat harimu cerah dan rela menghabiskan waktunya demi mendengar cerita tak pentingmu sepanjang hari. Kepribadian Yuki dan Hiiragi pun tak jauh berbeda, mungkin itulah salah satu penyebab kenapa Hiiragi tertarik pada Yuki.

Tapi akhirnya saat itu masih dia abaikan.

Sayangnya Shizusumi tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hiiragi bahkan sampai rela ikut main _band_ karena Hiiragi yang mengajaknya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu akan terus percaya bahwa perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan kalau saja Hiiragi tidak tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya di pertengahan musim gugur tahun terakhir SMA.

_“Shizu, aku menyukaimu.”_

Satu yang di pikirannya saat itu adalah, _“Kupikir kau menyukai Yuki?”_

_“H-hah?! I-itu dulu ... saat SMP. Setelah itu perasaanku sebatas hanya kagum. Sekarang orang yang kusukai itu Shizusumi.”_

Untuk pemuda bermarga Yagi yang seratus persen sadar bahwa dirinya sejarang itu menampilkan ekspresi di wajahnya, dia sangat yakin bahwa kala melihat Hiiragi yang memerah dari wajah sampai leher, kemudian menatapnya malu-malu, dan berkata terbata-bata, Shizusumi menyunggingkan senyum paling lebar yang pernah dia ulas.

_“Baiklah. Ayo pacaran.”_

Semuanya berjalan mulus. Terlampau mulus malah, kalau Shizusumi bilang. Bukan berarti dia ingin konflik dan permasalahan, dia yakin setiap pasangan juga pasti mengalami hal itu. Tapi terkadang jika semua hal berjalan seperti yang kau mau, akan ada saatnya semua berjalan bertentangan dengan apa yang kau inginkan.

Dia senang sekarang Hiiragi menjadi miliknya. Pemuda itu senang sekarang dia bisa memamerkan dirinya sebagai sosok alfa yang dapat dipercaya, walaupun secara implisit—meski mungkin Hiiragi tidak terlalu sadar soal ini. Pengaruh gender kedua pada hubungan mereka juga tak terlalu besar. Kalau soal _rut_ , Shizusumi selalu meminum obatnya tanpa terlewat. Dan kalau soal seks, mereka melakukannya hanya kadang-kadang; mengingat dirinya adalah seorang alfa, Hiiragi juga maklum kalau mereka tidak bisa melakukannya sesering pasangan lain.

Yagi Shizusumi berharap mereka akan bertahan seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama, apalagi ketika gender kedua bukanlah sebuah permasalahan yang besar untuk mereka.

Lalu ternyata Tuhan menolak mengabulkan permintaannya.

Semua bermula ketika dia tak sengaja bertemu Mafuyu ketika sedang mencari binder baru untuk persiapan semester tiga. Binder lamanya tiba-tiba saja rusak, tak bisa lagi ditutup sempurna sehingga kertasnya berserakan ke mana-mana. Tentu saja mau tak mau pria yang baru dua bulan sebelumnya menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun itu harus membeli yang baru.

Sedang memilih-milih binder mana yang cocok, pundaknya tiba-tiba ditepuk oleh seseorang dari samping.

“Lho, Shizu-chan? Sendiri saja?” Shizusumi menoleh, menatap Mafuyu yang berpakaian tebal dengan syal nyaris menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia mengangguk, kemudian meletakkan kembali binder yang tak jadi dia pilih. Pandangannya kembali terarah pada binder berwarna hitam dengan beberapa _card holder_ di sampulnya. “Kau sendiri? Tumben tidak bersama Uenoyama.”

“Aku sudah putus dengannya seminggu lalu,” jawab Mafuyu tanpa beban, nyaris membuat Shizusumi menelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan super cepat.

“Putus?”

“Iya, sudah tak cinta. Perasaanku sudah tak di sana. Daripada semakin tersakiti, lebih baik aku berpisah dengannya. Uenoyama-kun lebih pantas kubiarkan bebas tanpa aku,” Mafuyu mengambil binder yang tak jadi dipilih oleh Shizusumi, melihat-lihatnya sekilas, kemudian menambahkannya pada tumpukan buku di tangan kirinya. “Tidak jadi beli yang ini, ‘kan? Aku ambil ya.”

“Ah ya, silakan,” netranya melirik tumpukan buku di tangan Mafuyu, “banyak sekali yang kau beli. Jurusan Sastra Jepang sesusah itu?”

Mafuyu menatap tumpukan buku di tangannya, kemudian menggeleng, “Bukan. Ini buku tentang musik, tips-tips menulis novel, dan novel misteri yang sudah lama kunantikan. Lagipula sekarang sudah Januari, sudah agak telat untuk beli buku untuk semester dua.”

“Kau berniat untuk menjadi penulis novel? Kupikir kau akan bekerja sebagai translator. Dengar-dengar dari Hiiragi kau sudah mulai _freelance_.”

“Oh itu. Itu bukan soal sastra Jepang. Sejak dua tahunan lalu, aku belajar bahasa Inggris otodidak. Setiap bertemu mentor musikku, aku juga sesekali dites bahasa Inggris olehnya. Yang _freelance_ itu hanya iseng cari uang tambahan menerjemahkan artikel singkat. Ya lumayan juga, toh aku dapat pekerjaan itu dari mentorku juga.”

“‘Mentor’?”

“Lho aku belum pernah cerita ya? Perasaan Hiiragi sudah tahu deh. Sejak aku mulai main _band_ , aku punya seorang mentor. Dia juga teman diskusiku. Tapi walaupun Given tak memilih untuk debut, aku tetap berhubungan baik dengannya. Dia juga yang menyarankanku untuk masuk jurusan ini.”

“Terdengar seperti teman yang baik.”

“Memang,” Mafuyu tersenyum mencapai matanya, “nanti kapan-kapan Shizu-chan kukenalkan dengan dia. Dia juga pendengar yang baik. Kalau Shizu-chan mau cerita sesuatu, dia bisa kasih saran.”

“Ah, oke. Kalau Given sendiri, bagaimana kabarnya? Kau sudah putus dengan Uenoyama, lalu yang dua lagi?”

“Entahlah ...,” Mafuyu menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, “untuk saat ini kita juga sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Sepertinya ... Given akan bubar tak lama lagi. Mungkin _live_ pekan lusa adalah yang terakhir. Kalau soal hubungan Kaji-san dan Haruki-san ... tampaknya mereka baik-baik saja, setidaknya sesuai apa yang kulihat.”

Napasnya tanpa sadar tertahan mendengar jawaban Mafuyu, “Given ... bubar?”

“Berbicara soal realistis, kami sudah mulai tak cocok dengan kepribadian masing-masing. Putusnya aku dan Uenoyama juga akan berefek pada tim cepat atau lambat. Lalu juga, terkadang Kaji-san dan Haruki-san membawa-bawa masalah personal ke dalam _band_. Shizu-chan, aku bergabung pada _band_ juga bukan karena aku ingin bermain _band_. Kalau tidak bubar, mungkin aku yang akan keluar,” Mafuyu mengendikkan bahunya kemudian berjalan mendahului, “oh aku duluan ya. Aku ada janji mengerjakan tugas dengan teman sekelas. _Bye,_ Shizu-chan.”

Tangannya melambai, dirinya memerhatikan Mafuyu yang bergegas pergi ke kasir sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada dirinya sendiri.

Shizusumi ikut berpikir. Kalau misal nanti dirinya tak lagi bersama dengan Hiiragi, apakah SYH akan tetap ada? Secara realistis, dia percaya SYH akan tetap ada karena mereka terikat kontrak, apalagi sejak tahun lalu mereka telah mendapat dua anggota baru untuk posisi gitar dan _keyboard_. Tetapi secara ‘hubungan dan ikatan’, apakah nanti dia dan Hiiragi akan menjauh walaupun mereka tetap berada di dalam satu _band_?

Shizusumi berdoa semoga saja tidak. Toh mereka baik-baik saja, komunikasi juga lancar. Baik dia maupun Hiiragi masih selalu menceritakan hari-hari mereka walaupun mereka tak berkuliah di tempat yang sama; Shizusumi mengambil jurusan Manajemen di kampus negeri cukup terkenal, sedangkan Hiiragi mengambil jurusan _Songwriting_ di kampus swasta khusus seni. Sekalipun mereka bertengkar karena sesuatu, mereka langsung cepat meminta maaf.

Tidak ada masalah.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Selama tidak ada yang berubah, selama mereka masih memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap satu sama lain, Shizusumi merasa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Hiiragi memang cinta pertamanya, dan dia lebih dari sadar bahwa kasus cinta pertama yang berhasil hanya sekian persen dari seluruh jumlah penduduk bumi. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan cinta pertama yang berhasil menuju sampai pelaminan, persentasenya jauh lebih kecil lagi.

Walaupun memang mungkin tidak akan sampai ke tahap yang lebih serius, Shizusumi sangat menikmati hubungannya dengan Hiiragi saat ini. Tidak perlu memikirkan terlalu jauh ke depan, pria itu memilih untuk lebih baik fokus pada apa yang ada dan dia miliki sekarang. Mereka juga masih muda, perjalanan di depan nanti masih panjang.

Pada akhirnya semua itu hanyalah ketakutannya belaka karena hubungan mereka berhasil mencapai tahun kedua dengan mulus.

Menuju perayaan ketiga mereka, hubungan Shizusumi dan Hiiragi juga masih baik-baik saja. Setiap pertengkaran selalu diselesaikan dalam kurun waktu tak sampai dua hari. Mereka juga masih saling mengabari; Shizusumi bahkan sesekali mampir dan memberikan tumpangan pada Hiiragi.

Musim semi awal tingkat tiga, Tuhan memulai semua rencana-Nya.

Agensi tempat mereka bernaung memutuskan untuk menambah personel untuk posisi gitar kedua. Awalnya Shizusumi merasa heran dan agak keberatan, buat apa menambah personel lagi kalau dengan anggota yang sekarang juga tidak ada masalah apa-apa? Mereka masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan mulai tahun kemarin, popularitas SYH sudah naik. Album yang mereka jual juga sudah menembus lima puluh ribu keping. Menambah satu personel di tengah-tengah rasanya agak aneh karena mereka tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun.

Sampai akhirnya Shizusumi tahu siapa yang ditambahkan sebagai anggota baru untuk SYH.

Uenoyama Ritsuka.

Hiiragi, yang bertindak sebagai _leader band_ setelah Yuki tiada, berkata, “Aku meminta pada agensi untuk menambahkan Ritsuka-kun sebagai anggota baru _band_ kita. Dia temanku dan kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama untuk waktu yang lama, ya, Ritsuka-kun?”

Shizusumi tahu, Uenoyama memiliki kesulitannya tersendiri sebagai pemusik _indie_ setelah Given bubar persis seperti yang Mafuyu prediksi tahun lalu. Mungkin atas dasar teman, mungkin pula atas dasar sesama pemusik, akhirnya Hiiragi menolong Uenoyama sebagai anggota baru _band_ SYH. Memang sih, secara pengalaman, Uenoyama pernah latihan dan naik panggung beberapa kali bersama mereka berdua, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak kali ini. Dia bahkan tak bisa menyelamati Uenoyama dengan tulus.

Bulan pertama, masih tak terjadi apa-apa.

Bulan kedua juga masih tak menemukan apa-apa. Interaksi antara kekasihnya dengan Uenoyama juga masih biasa-biasa saja. Satu yang disayangkan adalah karena Hiiragi dan Uenoyama sama-sama beta, Shizusumi tak bisa mengetahui mengenai mereka lebih ‘dalam’ melalui bau feromon seperti pada alfa atau omega.

Perasaannya semakin gusar ketika suatu hari, Hiiragi yang biasanya selalu menerima ajakannya untuk pulang bersama, menolak dan memilih untuk pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Uenoyama. Seumur-umur, Hiiragi tak pernah menolak ajakannya kecuali untuk urusan penting dan darurat.

Tapi sekarang Hiiragi bahkan tak menceritakan apapun kecuali ‘Aku sudah ada janji lebih dulu dengan Ritsuka-kun. Maaf ya, Shizu, besok aku akan pulang bersamamu deh’.

Kalau hanya sekali dua kali, Shizusumi masih berusaha maklum. Tapi tidak setelah dia menyadari sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang terjadi ketika mereka sedang latihan.

Tawa Hiiragi yang terlalu bebas, tatapan mata Uenoyama yang tak bisa lepas ... bagaimana mungkin Shizusumi akan mengabaikan kejadian-kejadian itu begitu saja? Tidak setelah dia mendapati Hiiragi memakai _hoodie_ kesayangan berwarna biru gelap milik gitaris baru mereka. Fakta bahwa Hiiragi dan Uenoyama satu fakultas namun berbeda jurusan juga membuat dirinya semakin tak tenang.

Alhasil, di bulan keempat sejak Uenoyama bergabung, Juli 2022, Shizusumi memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Mafuyu. Waktu itu sang pria sedang sibuk-sibuknya merilis _single_ sebagai penyanyi _indie,_ juga mengerjakan sebuah proyek novel yang entah akan diterbitkan kapan. Dia menceritakan semuanya, sayang pria berambut cokelat itu tak bisa berkomentar panjang dan hanya bertutur,

“Entahlah, Shizu-chan. Aku sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengan Uenoyama-kun. Kami putus kontak setelah Given bubar. Apalagi aku dan dia berkuliah di tempat yang berbeda. Kalau kau curiga, tanya saja pada mereka berdua. Memang sih, kau tidak bisa tahu mereka berbohong atau tidak dari baunya, tapi kau, ‘kan pintar membaca gerak-gerik orang lain.”

Jawaban itu sama sekali tak membuatnya puas. Tapi Shizusumi juga tidak tahu harus meminta saran pada siapa lagi. Topik ini terlalu sensitif untuk dibicarakan dengan orang yang tidak terlalu kau kenal dekat.

“Mau berbicara dengan temanku?” Mafuyu mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop. Shizusumi masih terfokus menatap langit-langit, walaupun indera pendengarannya berusaha memfilter suara pria bernetra madu itu di antara suara pengunjung kafe yang lain. “Aku punya teman dengan masalah serupa. Tidak selingkuh secara fisik sih, tapi memang si mantan sudah menyukai orang lain ketika masih berpacaran dengannya. Atau kau mau berbicara dengan mentorku? Terkadang dia memberi saran-saran yang tajam yang membuatmu sadar bahwa dunia itu kejam. Ehem maksudku, mereka lebih berpengalaman—dan bertemu orang baru juga bukan hal yang buruk.”

Lidahnya berdecak, matanya memicing menatap netra cokelat terang yang berada di balik kacamata bulat berbingkai metal berwarna emas, “Kau ini tahu-tahu punya teman banyak. Teman kampus?”

“Bukan. Honda Kei itu pianis, dia teman mentorku, Murata Ugetsu. Kei juga berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Hiiragi, hanya saja jurusan _Instrumental Music_ ,” Mafuyu kembali melanjutkan acara mengetiknya.

“Aku tidak mengerti musik klasik,” jawab Shizusumi malas sembari membenarkan posisinya, lantas menyeruput _smoothie_ pesanannya sampai habis. Matanya iseng melirik buku jurnal Mafuyu yang penuh oleh coretan tinta berwarna hitam.

“Aku juga dulu begitu,” sambung sang pria, masih fokus mengetik sesuatu.

“Intinya?”

Ketikannya terhenti, Mafuyu membalas santai, “Tidak ada. Hanya menawarkan saja. Kei lebih tua di atas kita setahun, omong-omong. Masih kesulitan _move on_ setelah putus dari pacarnya tiga tahun lalu. Siapa tahu ingin berbagi—”

“Kau sendiri memang sudah _move on_ dari Uenoyama?”

“Sudah sejak dua bulan setelah putus. Mungkin dia yang belum.”

Atensinya terfokus. Apa tadi kata Mafuyu? Uenoyama belum _move_ on setelah putusnya mereka satu setengah tahun yang lalu? Shizusumi tahu kalau Mafuyu adalah cinta pertama Uenoyama, tapi apa karena itu dia mencari pelarian ke Hiiragi yang notabenenya teman dekat Mafuyu?

Ah tidak, dibilang teman dekat pun ... agaknya ... kurang cocok. Sejak Mafuyu tak lagi bermain dalam _band_ ditambah kesibukan masing-masing, mereka sudah tak lagi sedekat masa SMA. Dulu kalau ada waktu, mereka masih jalan-jalan bertiga. Tapi, sekarang, SYH sudah punya kesibukannya sendiri. Terkadang ada siaran, latihan tanpa henti, rekaman untuk _show_ di televisi, atau jika tak ada jadwal, setiap orang memilih untuk beristirahat. Kedekatan mereka pun sekarang hanya sebatas berada di grup _chat_ yang sama.

“Mungkin gara-gara itu dia dekat dengan Hiiragi?” ucap Mafuyu tiba-tiba. Layar laptop di hadapannya diturunkan; es kopi pesanannya disesap sampai habis setengahnya. “Bukan bermaksud justifikasi, tapi mungkin karena mereka punya kemiripan—setidaknya dalam hal musik—jadi Uenoyama-kun merasa nyaman? Aku tidak bilang kekhawatiranmu salah, boleh-boleh saja khawatir. Ah tunggu, kalau aku berkata seperti ini ... kok kesannya jadi lebih buruk ....”

“Katakan.”

“Apa?”

“Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jadi katakan.”

“Tapi ....”

“Aku butuh dihantam kenyataan.”

Mafuyu berdeham, menatap Shizusumi yang balas menatapnya tajam, lantas berkata dengan suara yang lebih pelan namun tetap tegas.

“Mungkin mereka selingkuh, labrak saja di apartemen Hiiragi. Uenoyama-kun masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya, jadi dia tidak berani mengambil risiko macam-macam. Saat bersamaku pun, kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumahku. Dia juga belum _coming out_ kepada orang tuanya. Jadi kalau ada tempat di mana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, pilihan paling mungkin adalah apartemen Hiiragi.”

Pria yang hanya tiga bulan lebih tua dari Mafuyu itu mengembuskan napas berat. Mau sesadar apapun pada kemungkinan yang ada di hadapannya, rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan.

Kalau memang itu benar, kenapa kisah cintanya harus berakhir seburuk ini? Memangnya tak ada cara putus yang lebih baik?

“Kalau kau tidak sanggup sendirian, aku akan menemanimu.”

“Sekarang.”

“Apa?”

Shizusumi berdiri, lalu bergegas mengeluarkan dompet dan beberapa lembar uang. “Sekarang, kita ke sana. Tunggu di motor. Kau tahu, ‘kan yang mana motorku?”

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Mafuyu, Shizusumi langsung berjalan menghampiri meja kasir dan membayar pesanan mereka berdua. Tanpa basa-basi, dia segera mengejar Mafuyu yang kini sudah berdiri di samping motornya.

Sembari menyerahkan helm cadangan yang selalu dia bawa, Shizusumi mendengar Mafuyu bertanya, “Kau yakin, Shizu-chan? Sekarang? Kau tidak ingin mempersiapkan diri dulu atau menunggu waktu yang tepat?”

“Tidak akan ada waktu yang tepat kalau tidak dicari. Lalu, mau aku mempersiapkan diri selama apapun, nyatanya aku tidak akan pernah siap. Sekarang atau nanti tidak ada bedanya,” mesin motor dinyalakan. Shizusumi memberi isyarat untuk Mafuyu naik, sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi menuju apartemen Hiiragi yang terletak tak jauh dari kampusnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Shizusumi sibuk membuat narasi ucapan apa-apa saja yang akan dia katakan kalau dugaannya benar—atau salah. Kalau salah dia bisa dengan mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Hiiragi, jadi iseng mengunjunginya. Namun kalau benar ... entahlah. Tidak tahu. Marah? Jelas. Kecewa? Tentu saja. Tapi apa dia akan menghajar Hiiragi karena telah berbohong padanya? Tidak tahu, dia juga bukan orang yang seperti itu. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Uenoyama? Juga tidak tahu. Kalau ini hanya _band_ main-main, mungkin Shizusumi akan memilih untuk keluar. Buat apa terus bersama orang-orang yang menyakiti hatinya. Tetapi mereka terikat kontrak. Popularitas SYH juga sedang melambung. Mana bisa dia bertindak setidakprofesional itu.

Apa cinta pertamanya akan berakhir seperti ini saja?

Tidak ada cara yang lebih baik?

 _Falling out of love_ misal—

“Shizu-chan, aku minta maaf tapi baumu membuatku pusing. Aku mengerti kau sedang banyak pikiran tapi baumu terlalu kuat.”

Orang yang baru saja ditegur itu tersentak, kemudian langsung berusaha menekan feromonnya sendiri. “Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sadar. Sudah lebih baik?”

“Unn ... lumayan,” Shizusumi lupa kalau dia sebagai alfa bisa mengeluarkan bau berdasarkan emosi, pun lupa bahwa Mafuyu yang diboncengnya ini adalah omega—dengan penciuman yang cukup tajam pula.

Menghela napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Shizusumi meningkatkan kecepatan motornya sampai akhirnya gedung apartemen sang kekasih mulai terlihat. Pria yang November nanti menginjak usia 21 itu memakirkan motornya asal, nyaris hendak langsung berangkat masuk setelah menanggalkan helmnya kalau saja Mafuyu tak menahan kemejanya.

“Shizu-chan,” Mafuyu tak menatap ke arahnya, melainkan menunjuk motor berwarna biru yang terparkir di parkiran paling pojok, “itu seperti motor Uenoyama-kun. Nomor polisinya pun sama persis.”

 _Ah sial_ , umpatnya dalam hati. “Mafuyu, kau tunggu di sini ya.”

“Oke.”

Shizusumi memantapkan hati, kemudian berlari menaiki tangga darurat menuju lantai dua. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, sekalipun nanti dugaannya benar, dia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Sudah dari jauh-jauh hari perasaannya tak enak, sudah dari lama pula dia berpikir kekasihnya bermain api di belakangnya.

Jangan ringan tangan, jangan juga mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tetap tenang.

Tetap tenang.

_Tetap tenang._

Namun ketika Shizusumi membuka pintu apartemen Hiiragi dengan kunci cadangan, lalu mendapati kekasih dan rekan satu _band_ -nya sedang tidur memeluk satu sama lain di atas ranjang dengan erat, hatinya hancur saat itu juga.

Sampah tisu berserakan di sekitar kasur. Baju, celana, dalaman, tampak tersebar sembarangan. Di ruang tengah ada beberapa kaleng bir dan camilan dibuka. Dan demi Tuhan, sekarang bahkan baru jam sebelas siang.

Dengan berat hati, kunci cadangan itu diletakkan di atas nakas di samping kasur—sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meninggalkan suara sedikit pun. Buku catatan yang selalu Hiiragi taruh di laci teratas diambil, dituliskannya sesuatu.

[Aku tahu semuanya. Hiiragi, aku menikmati semua momen kita bersama. Terima kasih telah menjadi cinta pertamaku dan pacar pertamaku. Aku _dulu_ menyayangimu. Aku menyesal kenapa kita tidak berpisah secara baik-baik, cara yang jauh lebih tak hina daripada ini. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku hanya berharap kalau kau bosan denganku, kalau kau sudah tak cinta denganku, kita dapat membicarakannya baik-baik, bukan seperti ini.

Salam sayang,

Yagi Shizusumi, 2022.07.12]

Selesai mencatat, Shizusumi meletakkan buku tersebut di atas meja ruang tengah dengan posisi terbuka. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia memilih untuk keluar dari apartemen tersebut sebelum dirinya lepas kendali dan malah berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

Kakinya melangkah lemah tak bertenaga, nyaris luput melihat bahwa Mafuyu menunggunya di anak tangga teratas.

“Aku temani ke mana pun Shizu-chan ingin pergi saat ini,” sang teman berkata lembut, sebelum akhirnya merangkul dirinya dan membantunya turun agar tak terjatuh lemas.

Shizusumi menjawab, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, “Keliling Tokyo. Aku mau keliling Tokyo. Kau benar-benar tak ada kelas hari ini? Kuis?”

“Ada sih, tapi sore. Tapi aku bolos juga tidak apa-apa. Untuk mata kuliah ini, aku sudah kuis minggu lalu, jadi tenang saja. Sekarang hanya kelas perbaikan, dan aku yakin nilaiku juga tidak buruk.”

Shizusumi mendengkus. Dia balik merangkul Mafuyu lebih erat sebelum menggodanya, “Percaya diri sekali. Ternyata kau sepintar itu untuk orang yang dulu tidak mengerti apa-apa soal sastra dan seni.”

“Shizu-chan, aku ini tidak bodoh-bodoh banget lho. Ini mata kuliah yang kusukai, jadi aku selalu mendapatkan nilai jauh di atas batas minimal,” Mafuyu balik menyombongkan diri, kemudian tertawa kecil.

Pria dengan marga Yagi itu ikut tertawa, kemudian mengacak rambut Mafuyu dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju motornya.

“Ayo cepat. Aku ingin ke mal, makan-makan. Atau beli sesuatu. Atau apapun.”

“Baiklah. Tapi traktir. Uangku habis dipakai untuk membeli buku.”

“Iya, iya, tapi tidak semuanya ya.”

“Oke.”

Shizusumi memundurkan motornya, kemudian menyuruh Mafuyu naik ke atas.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikirannya tidak bisa tak memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Rasa pengkhianatan yang dia rasakan bukan saja datang dari Hiiragi sebagai mantan kekasihnya, tapi juga dari Uenoyama yang ternyata ikut andil di balik punggungnya. Dulu rekannya itu masih dia anggap teman, tapi mungkin sekarang hubungan Shizusumi dengan mereka berdua tak lebih dan tak kurang hanya sebatas rekan satu _band_.

Seharusnya musim panas ini SYH akan melakukan _comeback_ , namun entah apa itu akan terlaksana atau tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Persiapan albumnya sendiri sudah mencapai setengahnya. Lima dari sepuluh lagu telah direkam, video musik untuk lagu utama pun sudah memasuki proses _editing_. Setelah semua ini, Shizusumi tidak yakin apa dia masih bisa bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia kasihan pada dua anggota yang lain, yang tidak tahu-menahu soal ini.

Atau ... entahlah, kali ini Shizusumi juga tak yakin. Mungkin mereka tahu, tapi memilih ikut membantu menyembunyikan. Atau juga tidak.

Kalau memang ternyata nanti kedua rekannya itu juga ikut andil menutupi hubungan Hiiragi dan Uenoyama, Shizusumi bersumpah akan berbicara pada atasan dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari SYH. Persetan dengan impian Yoshida Yuki, persetan dengan nama _band_ yang diambil dari masing-masing inisial mereka. Dia tidak bisa berada di dalam satu _band_ di mana semua anggotanya berkhianat dan menusuknya dari belakang. Tapi semoga saja tidak. Semoga saja kedua orang itu memang tidak terlibat dan tak tahu apa-apa.

Ingin dia mengutuk kenapa Tuhan sejahat ini padanya.

Tapi,

tidak ada campur tangan Tuhan soal ini.

Ini kesalahan manusia.

Yang Tuhan lakukan adalah membuatnya sadar akan tanda-tanda kecil dan mengatur waktu sehingga dia bisa memergoki Hiiragi dan Uenoyama hari ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada perasaannya?

Tidak tahu.

Jelas dia merasa sedih, marah, kecewa, dan terkhianati.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa _move on_ ;

ketika nanti dia akan terus menatap kedua orang itu dalam jarak pandangnya, ketika mereka nanti tetap akan berada di satu ruang yang sama dengannya.

‘Cinta’, ‘cinta’, bajingan.

Setan.

Rasa cinta yang dulu ada kini mulai tergantikan oleh rasa benci yang mulai menggerogoti.

Yagi Shizusumi _dulu_ mencintai Kashima Hiiragi.

Sekarang, dia membencinya.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
